Sunshine
by Kazehaya Yukiko
Summary: Kini ia menggenggam kembali mataharinya. Mendapatkan kembali mataharinya. Dan kembali pulang bersamanya.


_**Sunshine (Ichimatsu x Jyushimatsu)**_

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Matahari mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Burung-burung bersahutan. Cahaya mentari mengintip dari balik tirai jendela yang tersingkap. Pemuda pemilik nama lengkap Ichimatsu Matsuno itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke sebuah jendela yang ada di kamarnya dan membuka tirainya.

Tertegun sejenak ia menatap langit cerah pagi itu. Matahari yang bersinar di langit lepas sana mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang—walau berat—harus dilepasnya, demi kebahagiaannya dan demi kebahagiaan orang itu.

Dibukanya jendela agar udara segar masuk. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menghirup udara segar di pagi hari sembari otaknya kembali mengingat _mataharinya_. Mengingat pemilik senyum secerah dan sehangat matahari yang kini berada ratusan—bahkan ribuan mili jauhnya darinya.

Ah, ini terjadi lagi. Dia mendengus. Merasa geli dengan dirinya yang berubah menjadi pemuda melankolis semenjak memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Matsuno. Tidak, lebih tepatnya semenjak ia berpisah dari adiknya yang berharga. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, Jyushimatsu Matsuno.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya bergetar. Layarnya menunjukkan nama _'Osomatsu-niisan'_. Napas berat dihembuskannya. Ia meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Hm?" gumamnya setelah meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Ah? Ichimatsu.. Akhirnnya kau mengangkat telepon dariku,"_ terdengar helaan napas lega dari kakak sulungnya di seberang sana. Ichimatsu mengulas senyum tipis. Semenyebalkan apa pun saudaranya, ia tetaplah akan merindukan mereka setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu mereka.

"Ada apa, _niisan_?" tanya Ichimatsu.

" _Err.. Tidak. Aku hanya.. Yah, sedikit kesepian setelah kalan semua pergi dan aku ingin mengajak kalian berkumpul malam natal nanti. Ah.. itu pun jika kau dan yang lainnya tidak sibuk,"_ jelas sang kakak sulung.

"Hm? Malam natal.. Sepertinya aku bisa," ucap Ichimatsu.

" _Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku akan mengabari yang lainnya.. Terima kasih Ichimatsu! Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun besok pagi! Kalau begitu.. kututup dulu teleponnya, ya! Sampai jumpa besok!"_ **Tut.** Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Hmm.. Itu berarti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya.." gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam kusen jendela dengan erat. Helaan napas berat sekali lagi dihembuskannya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan barang bawaannya untuk besok.

* * *

Salju putih lembut turun perlahan. Suhu dingin membuat Ichimatsu yang sedang berdiri di stasiun menunggu Osomatsu mengeratkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya dan berulang kali membenarkan letak syal yang dipakainya.

Berulang kali ia mengecek ponselnya. Ia telah menunggu hampir satu jam dan hampir saja ia akan beranjak untuk pergi sendiri menuju rumah yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Matsu merah itu jika saja sebuah suara familiar terdengar memanggil dirinya. Ragu, ia membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat _mataharinya_ berdiri di sana. Tak jauh darinya. Sedang menggigil kedinginan dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah payung merah milik kakak mereka.

Jyushimatsu berjalan mendekati Ichimatsu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kakak yang tumbuh lebih tinggi. Jyushimatsu menyunggingkan senyum sehangat mentarinya untuk sang kakak.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu, Ichimatsu- _niisan_ ," ucapnya. Ah, betapa Ichimatsu merindukan suara dan senyuman sang adik. "Ah, iya! Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichimatsu- _niisan_?" tanya Jyushimatsu. "Hm.. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Ichimatsu. "A-aku baik.." ucap Jyushi dengan suara bergetar.

Ichimatsu tidak buta. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata sang Matsu kuning itu berkaca-kaca meski pun senyuman itu tidak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya. Ichimatsu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang adik. Perlahan Jyushimatsu memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut dari kakak tersayangya, membiarkan airmata yang sedari ditahannya mengalir lembut di kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _niisan_.." ucap Jyushimatsu lirih. "Hm.. Aku juga," sahut Ichimatsu pelan.

Beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Perlahan Jyushimatsu kembali mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Ichimatsu dan mengembangkan senyumnya kembali walau pun jejak-jejak airmata masih tertinggal. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Ichimatsu yang bebas dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo kita pulang! Semua sudah menunggu di rumah," ajak Jyushimatsu yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Ichimatsu.

Senyuman sehangat mentari itu kembali berhasil meruntuhkan dinding yang ia buat. Kembali menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah.

Kini ia menggenggam kembali _mataharinya._ Mendapatkan kembali _mataharinya._ Dan kembali pulang bersamanya.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **Hai~!**_

 _ **Ini fanfiksi keduaku sekaligus fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini.. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak kesalahan kata dan penulisannya, ya..**_

 _ **Jum'at, 15 Sept 2017**_


End file.
